


Road Trippin'

by alphvjensen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:09:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8303038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphvjensen/pseuds/alphvjensen
Summary: Miles and miles of road and no body around.





	

The two of them have been driving for what seemed like hours now and Sam had been sliding down in his seat for about half that, his body too tired to pull himself back up. He slouched against the leather, legs sprawled out, his feet straitened to as far as they could go in the small confines of the car.

However, at some point during the ride, Sam turned his body to where his head was resting on Dean’s thigh, one leg off the seat of the chair, the other propped up, leaning against the seat.

Dean looks down at the stretched out form of his brother for just a moment before returning his eyes to the road. “Seatbelt.” He mutters but Sam doesn’t make a move towards it and Dean doesn’t stop rubbing at Sam’s scalp with his knuckles. Sam presses closer to Dean, wiggling a little in the seat as he gets more comfortable, body relaxing.

It isn’t until they roll over a bump and a grunted moan comes from the boy that’s laying in his lap does Dean look back down at Sam and he nearly swerves off the road at the sight. Sam’s got his eyes closed tight, teeth biting at his bottom lip, his hand in his unbuttoned pants, slowly jerking himself off.

Dean has to find his voice somewhere in the back of his throat. “Sam, what the hell are you doing?"

“Thought you liked to watch,” Sam replied, voice low, lazy. He’s opened his eyes and now he’s looking at Dean, hazel eyes wide in faux innocence. Dean swallows the lump in his throat, forcing his eyes back on the road and wiggles just a little bit in his seat trying to make room for his cock.

“Yeah but…” Dean sneaks another glance down at his little brother and he chokes back a moan. “Fucking hell, man. This isn’t…it’s not cool…I could…”

Lord help him, he couldn’t even find the right words to say.

“You could what, Dean?” Sam asks and the little motherfucker is barely even breathing hard, his hand still in his jeans and fuck, Dean’s not looking, oh lord he’s not looking but he’s seen Sam jerk himself off so many times that it doesn’t matter. Sam might as well be in front of him.

“You’re a fucking hazard. A fucking distraction, asshole,” he mumbles but his hands are still in Sam’s hair, his knuckles still rubbing at his scalp and Dean gives me a little tug that makes Sam make a noise so deep in his throat that it makes Dean’s body shiver.

He sneaks another glance down at Sam and just under the jeans he can see Sam’s cock peeking out, just the tip and god what he would give just to wrap his mouth around it and taste Sam.

“Fuck, Sammy.” His voice has dropped now and it was becoming a chore just to keep his eyes on the highway. “Fuck man, you look hot. All sprawled out like that. Man, what I would give just to have my way with you right now. Know what I would do if I wasn’t being such a responsible citizen?"

“What, De?” He sounded wrecked now, voice half choked and breathy and god just hearing his baby brother sound like that, it’s enough to make him wreck the car. It jerks forward as his foot stutters on the gas.

“I’d get between your legs, push apart your thighs,” He sounded just as wrecked as Sam does and he’s only been watching the boy. “I’d take that cock out of your hand and wrap my mouth around it, good and tight and…"

"Like this?” Sam asks, his voice all sin-wrapped innocence and flips over onto his stomach and fumbles at Dean’s belt, trying to free Dean.

“Sam!" Dean all but shouts and he stays still, keeps the wheel pretty much steady because he’s a responsible driver, dammit, and also  _keep Sammy safe_  and that thought overrules even his sex drive, but fuck, the whole thing would be easier if Sam wasn’t facedown in his lap right now. Sam’s breath is all over him and then Sam gets his dick out from the top of his jeans and wraps his lips down around it and the car is pushing the speed limit now, steadily growing faster.

“Sam.” Dean warns. He’s trying to keep his eyes on the road, fucking trying but its so hard not to look down at Sam and Sam, he just hums happily against Dean sending all kinds of vibrations through him.

Sam gets his mouth off of Dean long enough to say ‘you taste amazing’ and Dean's fingers tighten on the steering wheel until his knuckles turn white. Sam’s tongue is circling round the head of his cock and Sam’s thumb is beside his tongue, rubbing a little at the slit, and fuckDean should get an award cause his foot has been steady since that first hiccup but it’s starting to tremble now, and - 

“Sam.” His voice is nothing more than a whine and he grunts, long breathy groans, cause Sam just started to suck and tug at the same time and Dean locks his elbows and pushes hard into the wheel, teeth set together, and Baby must be helping him out a little cause he only swerves a couple of inches when he comes all over Sam’s face. His cock softening when Sam sits up and swipes a forearm over his chin.

“You came in two minutes, Dean, and you didn’t even crash the car. Not bad big brother.” Sam says, buttoning Dean back up.

Dean shoots a look at Sam, growling at the satisfied little smirk on his face. Yeah, he basically came in his pants like a horny fucking teenager and they still had miles to go and Sam was in a playful mood and Dean wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to get back to the Bunker without pulling over on the side of the road and wiping that little smirk off his stupid perfect face.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts, comments and opinions are always welcomed.


End file.
